A New Life
by EscrimaNightwing
Summary: What happens when Aladdin is thrust into the world of wizards and magic? Inspired by theme hour on Disney Animo, and you can find me there with username Prince Lotor. Enjoy the story!
1. I'm a Wizard?

I hadn't expected becoming a prince and the richest man in my town due to my friend the Genie, with the love of my life Jasmine, and my best friend, Abu... who is a monkey, but I'm pretty sure counts as a friend. Oh, in all this hurry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aladdin, and I'm a wizard.

* * *

I know, I know, I said I was a prince! Well, I was, until one day when my Genie revealed the truth to me.

 _Flashback:-_

 _"Hey buddy!" the Genie greeted, as he caught sight of me walking into the room, but instantly his cheerful demeanor became much more grim._

 _"Anything wrong?" I asked, noticing his expression, which was the opposite of the look he sported every day._

 _"Uh, hey look, thanks for releasing me and everything, and making Jafar a genie too. I owe you for that. But... you're not just an ordinary boy who just accidentally summoned me. I knew that was a pull, that made me want to be your genie, and I knew from the beginning that this would be a great chapter in my long long immortal life. And after asking around a bit... I realize why I felt like that. You may want to seat down for this."_

 _I sat down on the floor, perplexed about what the Genie was so afraid of telling me._

 _"Look, Aladdin, your not just a ordinary human. You know how Jafar was a magician? And I was more powerful than him? Well, you have magic powers that make ours seem puny. You're a wizard, Aladdin."_

 _My mind crashed. "I'm a... what?! Are you trying to say I'm like Jafar!? Jasmine won't want to marry me if I'm like him!" I burst out, scared for my future, and angry at the Genie._

 _"No! Let me explain. You're a good wizard! You have good morals and a strong heart... even though you have done some bad deeds in the past. But, the main reason I'm telling you this, is because of a letter I received yesterday, from your dear old mother." Genie says, bringing out a plain envelope with a letter inside. He hands it to me, and I become shocked at what's written._

 ** _To Prince Aladdin,_**

 ** _You are invited to start your first year at Hogwarts, the greatest wizarding school in the realm. You will have to report to the Hogwarts Express, on August 31'st at King's Cross, London, at Platform 9 3/4._**

 ** _You will need the following:- First-year students will require:_**

 ** _Uniform_**

 ** _\- Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_**

 ** _\- One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_**

 ** _\- One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

 ** _\- One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_**

 ** _Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._**

 ** _Books_**

 ** _\- The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_**

 ** _\- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

 ** _\- Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

 ** _\- A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_**

 ** _\- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

 ** _\- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

 ** _\- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

 ** _\- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

 ** _Other Equipment_**

 ** _\- 1 Wand_**

 ** _\- 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

 ** _\- 1 set of glass or crystal phials_**

 ** _\- 1 telescope_**

 ** _\- 1 set of brass scales_**

 ** _\- Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.[1]_**

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._**

 ** _We hope to see you at the great feast. And welcome to Hogwarts._**

 _"What... What!?" I exclaimed confused. The Genie stood by me and said, "I will help you prepare to the best of my ability. We still have 3 months until that school starts."_

* * *

 **2 months 30 days later:-**

And this is where we're back to the present! I only have one last hour to say goodbye, and enjoy my town before going off to London. I was walking to Jasmine's house, after saying goodbye to my mother, and hugging the Genie goodbye.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine exclaimed, running and nearly squeezing the life out of me with her bone crushing hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Jasmine, I'll still visit during winter break, and come during summer break! And if I could I would take you with me." I said, "I love you. And I will miss you every day while I'm there. But I have to go catch that train now. Goodbye, Jasmine" I said, boarding my carpet.

"Goodbye Aladdin!" Jasmine yelled. And soon everybody else seeing me zoom away, yelled "Goodbye Aladdin!"

* * *

I arrived at a "train station", which was the address the letter had given me. "Whoa, this is what a train is" I murmured, watching sleek long vehicles moving at high speeds along steel lines. I quickly looked at my letter again to find the station number. But while looking my eyes drifted to the supply list, and I remembered my first time arriving at Diagon Alley, and seeing the moving pictures, the books that were alive, and getting my own wand from Ollivanders. Suddenly, I look to my right, and see a family disappear between the walls! "What was that!?" I thought, walking over to investigate. Then I noticed, that it was between Platforms 9 and 10, and then I remembered that my platform was Platform 9 3/4. "Wait... is this where I go?" I murmur to myself.

Again, I stood back and watched a red headed guy barrel into the wall and disappear, and heard the words, "Oh no! I hope I didn't miss the train!" Tentatively, I walked to the wall, and hesitantly stuck my hand through. It disappeared! I quickly pulled it out, and realized that it was still attached to my body. Phew! I slowly walked through the wall, and am amazed by the sight in front of me. The red and black train in front of me looked older than the sleek models on the other platforms, but it looked beautiful, with it's puff of smokes, and it's carriages with couches woven with leather. "Mate, you look lost! You should get on before you miss the train."

It was one of the red haired boys. Then another one came, looking the same as the first. Am I seeing double?! "You there buddy? Let me help you get your trunk on the train." They hefted my heavy trunk, full of my books, extra uniforms, and my flying carpet. "Uh, thanks for that" I say.

"Not a big deal. What's your name?" one of them ask.

"I'm Aladdin. Uh, I'm new to this wizard stuff, so I was a bit confused at first." I admit.

"Well, I'm Fred, and this is my brother here George. Are you a muggleborn?" Fred asked

"A muggle-what?" I exclaim.

"A muggleborn. It means that your parents are muggles, I mean normal humans, and you're a wizard." the one named George explains.

"I never knew my dad. But I know that my mother doesn't have magic. So, yea I guess I'm a muggleborn." I say, still a bit confused on the wizarding language.

"Ah. Well I'm glad to meet you. You should be happy we aren't Slytherins. They hate the muggleborns." Fred says, then continues with, "Let's go find ourselves a booth."

Soon after we find a booth to our liking and seat, watching the hills roll by, as the train steadily chugs towards the school.

"So, let me ask a few questions. Uhhh, what's your favorite activity?" George asks.

"I... like to prank people?" I say, not knowing how they'll react.

"Fred! We've found our long lost brother!" George jokingly says, "You're lucky you met us first! We're the best pranksters at Hogwarts. You want to start a prank right now?"

"Let's go."

* * *

"That was bloody amazing! Great idea about covering Draco in lettuce and mayonnaise! I mean, the lettuce is the color of the Slytherins, and the mayonnaise is the color of his hair! Brilliant!" Fred praised.

"Well, I just hope we do more of these pranks at Hogwarts" I exclaim, still laughing at the look on the kid's face when we dumped the food all over him.

"Of course we will! You'll also have to meet our brother, Ron, and his mates, Hermione and Harry. They're not pranksters, but they're good kids." George says.

Then we notice the train slowly coming to a stop. "We're at Hogwarts mate. Time to see what house you get sorted in"

* * *

When we got off the train, Fred and George headed towards carriages, and then said I would have to go on the boat with a giant man named Hagrid. "All the firs' years report here!" the giant boomed.

I got herded in with the other new people, and we boarded different boats. "Wait where's my frog!?" a kid asked, frantically searching. I gave a quick look around, and saw the green amphibian hiding between my legs.

"Uh, this your frog?" I ask, holding the squirming animal in between my hands.

"Thank you! Uh, what's your name?" the guys asks.

"I'm Aladdin. And you?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you."

Then the conversation ceased, as the huge looming castle cast a shadow over us. I looked, and even though it looked imposing, it had a inviting and welcoming presence as well.

"Well, you firs' years should get ready for the feas'!" Hagrid bellowed.

* * *

We got off the boat, and walked up some steps that delivered us in front of the door of the ginormous castle. The minute we entered through the giant oak doors, I let out a soft gasp, and marveled at the sight before me. The huge hall was lit with brilliant light, and had it's own soft glow to it. A small stage was set up, with an old wooden stool, and a old, ripped hat and candles glowing behind it. We were quickly herded into quick groups, and I was assigned to sit right next to the boy we pranked, named Draco, and the boy who kept losing his frog, who was Neville. We all quieted down, as the Headmaster, a curious old man named Albus Dumbledore gave a long speech about Hogwarts and wizards. To be honest, I was zoning in and out until the ripped hat suddenly started singing. That startled me!

It suddenly started to belt out:-

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I sat shocked, as everyone else clapped as if it was normal for hats to sing. Then the ceremony began, the Sorting Ceremony. Suddenly my name was announced first. "Alladin!" the hat yelled. I slowly walked to the hat, not knowing what to expect. I sat on the chair and gently placed the hat on top of my head. "Hmm, this is a hard decision" I sat shocked. _Was the hat in my head!?_ "Yes I'm in your head. Now, I see some qualities for Slytherin, such as your pranking, which I find hilarious. But, your love for your girlfriend Jasmine, and bravery lean you more towards, GRYFFINDOR!"

The table cloaked in the color red cheered for their new member. I slowly walked over and sat next to Fred and George.

"Glad you're in Gryffindor mate!" George announced slapping me on the back. I smiled. Things were looking good after all.


	2. Author's Note

**HEY HEY HEY! I know, i know, i barely update anymore. High school's tough rn, so like ugh. But, I promise I'll update soon. Anyway, this author's note is to give some publicity to a close friend of mine. She uh writes lemons (notreallymytypeoffanficbutheyshe'smyfriendwhatcanido), and I wanted to give her some publicity. She's called AzulaInferno, and she's helped me edit some of my fanfic's, but now she's written her own! Here it is. So go give it a read. Thanks guys. EscrimaNightwing out!**


End file.
